Game Night
by RicksMichonne
Summary: Glenn and Maggie decide the best way to spend tonight is a game of Uno, but their silliness ends up distracting their indoor game night. (warning: extreme fluff. srsly, my heart hurts.)


"Oh my god."  
Glenn looks up at the ceiling and rubs his face before exhaling.  
"You heard it buddy. Draw 4."  
Maggie waved the "draw 4" card around, flaunting her sleight of hand.

The young married couple decided that on this particular night, when the town was rather quiet and settled, that a game of Uno should rid them of boredom. Unfortunately, what has happened since the beginning of their relationship, they always find a way to fool around.

"That's the third time!" Glenn Looks down at the card laying flat on the ground, both of them sitting on a blanket in the living room.

"You're cheating!" Glenn drops his cards and smiles his words as Maggie looks shocked, but happy. She's enjoying her time with her husband and enjoying the nights where they can have fun as if the world didn't turn upside down.

"I am not! Yer the one who switched the colors back and forth over and over again! As if you just pulled all those cards outta the deck? Nuh uh mister no I don't thinkso. Ya' cheatin like you did with monopoly that one night at the prison!"

Her southern twang came out especially during this moment, as it always does when she gets riled up.

"Stand up."  
Glenn smirks and stands up too as he directs her.

"'S'cuse me?"  
Maggie's smile couldn't get any bigger as she looked up at Glenn.

"Stand up! I wanna see if you have cards stuck to your legs."

Maggie was only wearing a tank top and underwear, and Glenn his boxers and grey t shirt.

"Oh my lord."  
Maggie looks down and scoffs while laughing. She got nervous for a bit and starting chuckling.

"Maggie Rhee.."

Maggie looks up at Glenn, both smiling, and Glenn knowing he's got her right where he wants her.

"Maggie Rh-"  
"Don't you pull the 'Maggie Rhee' card on me mister."  
"If you're not lying then you have nothing to worry about, Mrs. I'm So Innocent!"

She realized she had made the mistake of being too proud of her insanely good cards, and at how obvious it was she was picking them up rather too quickly.

Maggie stood up, placing her hand on her knee and laying her deck of cards on the ground.

"See! I ain't cheatin.'"  
As the words left her mouth, two cards fell off her back thigh and landed on the ground. She had been searching the deck for the cards she wanted, putting them under her thigh while she sat down, and discreetly pulled them back in her deck when Glenn wasn't looking.

"Ah ha! I knew it! I knew I couldn't leave to go to the bathroom! You little cheater!"  
Glenn dropped his cards and picked Maggie up in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and his eyes looking at her gorgeous autumn red hair bouncing around.

He walked her over to the couch and laid her down, teasing her constantly about how he was right and she was a game thief. The two of them rested on the couch, Glenn laying on top of Maggie, both nuzzling each other and laughing in between kisses. His stomach pressed against hers, and only even at a few weeks pregnant, they both felt the child with them at that moment.

"Little cheater." Glenn said in between kisses  
"Yeah well that's payback for when ya cheated before, during monopoly, Mr. Innocent Banker!"  
He hushed her with another long and meaningful kiss, listening to their soft breaths as they hold each other and lay on the couch.

"Winner cleans up." Glenn whispered as he lay his head against the side of the couch, leaning on Maggie.

"Um, no sir. Loser cleans up."  
"Nope. Plus, you cheated!" They both smiled and exhaled as they looked at the ground covered in game cards and roughed up blankets from fooling around.

"Maybe we'll just wait till the morning." Glenn said, grinning and speaking softly. He turned to his side and adjusted himself so Maggie was now laying on him, her hands on his chest and his hand brushing her hair. She rested her ear on his chest and heard his heart pumping, and in that moment she quietly shed a tear. Not for sadness, but how grateful she was, that she had not only someone to give and receive her love, but to have a family finally happy.


End file.
